broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Fire Storm
Fire Storm is a male Time Lord/Pegasus Dragonborn SPARTAN IV Assassin. He is a scientist for Equestria Laboratories and an ex-spectra extractor for the Rainbow Factory and a spy for The Rebellion. Currently an assassin, escaped slave and a test subject. Also married to a fellow pegasus. 'Fire Storm's twisted life in Equestria' Fire Storm was born in Canterlot and his parents went 'missing' in the Everfree Forest when they were undercover as a 'normal family' of ponies. In order to save the young timelord's life if he was interrogated by Templar agents, a device was made to store the timelord's DNA was made by his father, Dark Energy. He was mentally connected to his PipBuck he got in the Wasteland. When he got to the orphanage and settled in, he 'accidentally' made friends with the orphans, Sly Cooper and his gang. They had a good time pulling pranks and stealing objects of value. He escaped the Orphanage when he was only 117 years old. He travelled Equestria when he was only a teenager, finding his destiny and escaping guards left, right and centre. This is how he met his future companion, Fluffy Hooves. The two friends travelled all over Equestria for 8 years and also attended the wedding of Cadence and Shining Armour, making friends with the changeling traitor known as Commander Husk. The three friends travelled through time, causing trouble everywhere they went, even causing a mutation to Fire's DNA that allowed King Sombra to temporarily take control of his body and shape a lifetime of random fits of aggresive behaviour. Fire also participated in the pegasus Flight Test and failed because of the ignition of his left wing. Rainbow Dash let him live because she knew how much pain and suffering the timelord went through, something that would inhibit his work. The manager of the Rainbow Factory let the assassin work for her. She even relayed a call to him. When he was working on the third AI, Fire was mutilated by the rampant AI and turned into a cyborg. He spent 10 years in cryo and escaped when he was 135, worrying his wife and causing a small rift between them. But it was sorted out after a while. He modified his exoskeleton so that he could take it off. When Fire and his companions were travelling Equestria, they were attached by assassins and met a mysterious stallion who can bend time and space. Fire was taken away from his friends and put in stasis for 253 years, making his older than usual. He awoke in the ruined wastelands that used to be his home and captured by slavers. After 3 months of torture and slavery, he returned to pre-war Equestria, he tried fitting back into society and tried to act normal. He also touched an ancient artifact known as the Orb and became stalked by a living nightmare known as The Shadow. He just shrugged it off and continued with his life. He got a job as a journalist and 'investigated' Everfree Castle, the home of Alexander of Everfree. He was tortured and his memory was wiped. He escaped and regained his memory. Then he went back in time to save his parents from the impending doom that was going to happen to them... INFO WILL BE ADDED AS SOON AS THE FAN-FICS ARE COMPLETED 'Quotes' *"I have a bad feeling about this." *"Keep going and never back down." *"I feel like a monster." *"Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device." *"My name is Fire Storm. I am a timelord from the planet Gallifrey. I live in Ponyville In.... In.... In.... Equestria. I... must.... Remember my past, even if it haunts me..." 'Relationships' Ice Blast: 'Fire's Ice God wife. Currently still married to him. Also an escaped slave, but not for Xerro, Thunder or Marksmane. Fire usually worries about her when he's trapped in either the Wasteland or somewhere else... '''Fluffy Hooves: '''Fire's fluffy pony companion. The first pony he met after his escape from the 'Happy' Camper Orphanage. Usually hangs out with Fire's gang of renegade students when the three friends was in Canterlot High. '(Ex) Commander Husk: 'This changeling wasn't able to feed on love. He was thrown out of the hive during the battle of Canterlot. He travelled Equestria and met Fire and Fluffy, forming a companionship that lasts forever. '''Sombra (Companion body): '''Sombra's past is not known, but somewhere along the line he was formed as a separated entity from the one who corrupted Fire. He travelled Equestria with the timelord known as Fire Storm. 'Snow Storm: 'Fire's secret friend. She doesn't really know that Fire was already married, but when Ice Blast finds out, Fire usually says that they're only hanging out and they're not really going out together. 'REST WILL BE ADDED LATER 'Trivia' REDACTED Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Pegasus